


Waverider Detective Agency

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: When Gideon Ryder inherits a Detective Agency she finds her calling, but suddenly her silent partner is replaced by a not so silent one - former Police Detective Rip Hunter who is trying to get over the murder of his wife and son.As Gideon and Rip learn to work together, Rip's past comes back to haunt him while Gideon's secret admirer may not be as benign as she believes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am procrastinating again.   
> I have never written an AU like this ever, I'm blaming IncendiaGlacies for this.  
> Anyway, I will write more of this but it might take some time.  
> Until then enjoy.

Gideon Ryder loved puzzles.

She always had and she was extremely good at solving them. As a child she used to joke that it was her superpower. She decided long ago that was why she was never taken by a family since the other children didn’t have a superpower, so they needed one more. Now though she was an adult and it didn’t matter that she never got a family because she didn’t need one.

Which was why getting a call from a lawyer advising her that her uncle had passed away, leaving her ownership of half a Detective Agency in Central City, had been a huge surprise. Especially since she never knew she’d ever had an uncle.

Reaching the red brick building in the middle of two brown ones, she studied the window that read in black curly writing ‘The Waverider Detective Agency.’

Nervously Gideon reached out and gripped the handle of the door, taking a deep breath she opened the door into a waiting room that was warm and inviting, with light wooden panelling on the walls and both the carpeting as well as chairs a soft cream colour.

“I’m sorry,” a woman’s voice came, to Gideon’s surprise English and quite proper, similar in many ways to her own, “We’re not currently open.”

Looking around to find where the voice had come from she finally saw a woman appear from behind the reception desk, in her late 50’s with a no-nonsense air surrounding her.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked sternly, obviously annoyed that Gideon hadn’t left already.

“I believe you are expecting me,” Gideon said softly introducing herself, “I’m Gideon Ryder.”

The woman smiled her stern demeanour changing instantly to one of welcoming, “You’re Gilbert’s niece. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Mary Xavier. I’m the part-owner of this agency.”

Gideon took the offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you too but you have to understand that until two days ago I had no idea I even had an uncle.”

Mary sighed, “I know. He regretted that so much but Gilbert only turned his life around a few years ago and he didn’t feel he deserved to know you.”

Gideon frowned sadly.

“But he wanted you to have his half of the Agency and hoped you would take over,” Mary explained, “I am only a silent partner, dear. I will of course want to be kept updated on how profitable we are, as well as have any high-end expenditures discussed with me but other than that this place is yours to run.”

Gideon stared at her in amazement, “I…”

“From what I know about you,” Mary continued, “You are more than capable and I will be around for the first few months to assist. So, what do you think?”

Staring at the other woman, Gideon stammered slightly, “You…You mean…”

“Become a Private Investigator,” Mary smiled at her.

Gideon stared at her for a few more moments before she nodded, “You have yourself a new partner.”

*********************************************

“Here you go, love,” John placed the black coffee on the counter in front of her, “Are you sure I can’t get you a doughnut to go with that?”

Gideon picked up her drink before smiling amused, “No thank you. After last month I am never eating a doughnut ever again.”

John laughed, “Who can blame you? See you later, Gideon.”

She gave him a wave and stepped out of her favourite juice bar/coffee shop/pub to head into the office. Gideon smiled to herself as she reached the offices of her agency. The past year had been so much fun and she had enjoyed using her skills during the cases she worked on.

Unlocking the door Gideon stepped inside her offices, smiling as she always did because this belonged to her. It was in many ways the first thing that truly had.

Switching on her computer Gideon quickly skimmed over the emails waiting for her, surprised to see one from her silent partner.

“Knock, knock,” Kendra tapped on the door.

“Morning,” Gideon greeted her friend and employee, “How was your date last night?”

Kendra rolled her eyes, “Let’s just say I’m glad I went to John’s place.”

Gideon chuckled.

“Oh, your secret admirer left flowers again,” Kendra told her, “I put them in the waiting room.”

Gideon smiled slightly, “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Kendra grinned, “Ray called and he has finished the things you asked for. I am going to go pick them up.”

“Be careful and don’t let him show you anything new,” Gideon reminded her, “You know what he’s like with his inventions.”

Kendra gave her a quick wave before disappearing and leaving Gideon alone with her emails once more. Quickly deleting the spam and going through the rest she left Mary’s until the end.

Opening it Gideon was surprised to see that it was extremely short, which was unusual, only telling her that Mary was visiting and would be arriving tomorrow. Shaking away any concerns Gideon decided it would be nice to see her silent partner again. But she couldn’t stop wondering why she was coming to visit at such short notice.

 

The music stopped ending the class and Gideon sighed in relief, grabbing her bottle of water taking a long drink.

“I’ll see you all next week,” Sara called from the front before she picked up a towel and her own water bottle. She looked up and smiled at Gideon, “Enjoy that?”

Gideon frowned slightly, “I think I prefer working in the gym. It is less crowded and less…bouncy.”

Sara chuckled, “The classes help you work all your muscle groups. It’s a good addition to your gym routine and our sessions.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Gideon conceded, “I guess I’m just not a fan of the music played.”

Sara laughed, “Well the routines change every eight weeks or so along with the music. You might like the next set.”

“That’s a blessing,” she smiled, “I must go, I need a shower before I get back to the office. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Sara nodded, “Make sure you do. I worked hard on you, no slacking off.”

Laughing slightly Gideon gave Sara a quick wave goodbye. Taking a quick shower Gideon couldn’t stop wondering why Mary was coming to visit today. Washing her long hair she thought over every other time her silent partner would come to see how they were doing. Mary would always give her at least a week’s notice before arriving.

She was beginning to worry that there was something seriously wrong. Heading back to the office she checked the time. There was about an hour until Mary was due so she headed to John’s place for a quick drink.

 

“Alright,” John placed a glass of iced tea on the counter in front of Gideon, “What’s wrong, love.”

Gideon frowned, “Why do you think something is wrong?”

“Because you’re sitting here looking like something ran over your puppy,” he replied, “Now, tell your uncle John what the problem is.”

Smiling fondly at her friend Gideon explained, “Mary is coming to see me today.”

“That’s unusual,” he mused, “Right?”

Gideon nodded, “I haven’t seen her for nine months. She only stayed around for the first three months after I took over the Agency. We speak by phone and email every few weeks but she never said anything about visiting until yesterday.”

“I doubt it’s a problem,” John soothed while she sipped her tea, “She’s probably just got something to do in the city so decided to come visit you. She has a son in Star City right?”

Gideon nodded, “Yes.”

“Then she was probably just visiting him and decided to stop off to see you before heading home,” John shrugged.

Thinking about it for a moment Gideon let out a sigh, “You’re right. I’m overanalysing this, the way I always do.”

John chuckled and squeezed her shoulder, “You’re the one who said it.”

Gideon laughed. From the moment she’d met John he had been a wonderful friend doling out advice and sympathy along with whatever beverage he was selling at that time of day.

“So, are you ready to go and see Mary?” he asked, “Or are you going to hide out here for the rest of the day and scare away my customers for the rest of the day?”

Pouting slightly Gideon finished her drink, standing on the bar of her stool she leaned over the counter and kissed John’s cheek. Grabbing her bag she headed out the door.

 

Gideon opened the door to the office, instantly spotting Kendra’s note letting her know she was out. Dropping her gym bag behind the reception desk she started to Mary’s small office frowning as she could hear voices coming from inside.

Confused Gideon stood and listened for a few moments, trying to hear what was being said. It wasn’t very clear but as well as Mary’s voice was a man’s. Also English, it’s owner did not sound very happy.

Taking a quick breath, Gideon knocked. She smiled to herself when she heard Mary distinctly tell the man to be nice just before the door opened.

“Hello, Gideon,” Mary greeted, opening her arms for a hug. 

Gideon quickly moved to the older woman and hugged her hello, genuinely pleased to see her. 

“You’re looking wonderful, dear,” Mary said, “I’m sorry for dropping in with such short notice.”

“It’s never a problem,” Gideon told her, lying only a little.

Mary laughed and drew her into the office, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

She motioned to the man standing leaning against the back wall, arms folded watching them. Gideon quickly studied him, his sandy hair and beard were both neat, his face sharp and serious while his green eyes took her in. He was wearing dark denims and a grey t-shirt, a light jacket was flung over the nearest chair.

“Gideon,” Mary pulled her attention back, “I’d like you to meet my son, Michael.”

“Rip,” he corrected.

Mary shook her head, “You can call yourself whatever you want, dear but you’ll always be Michael to me.”

Gideon bit her lip slightly at the way he rolled his eyes.

“Michael, this is Gideon Ryder,” Mary continued.

He gave her a slight nod hello.

“Be a dear and make us some tea,” Mary said to her son, “Allow me time to talk to Gideon.”

“The kitchen is just at the back,” Gideon told him, “I think there’s milk.”

When they were left alone Mary motioned Gideon to take a seat.

“Is something wrong?” Gideon asked getting worried again as she sat.

Mary shook her head, “Not wrong, dear. I wanted to tell you this in in person but I’m no longer going to be part of the Agency.”

“What?” Gideon asked confused, “Are you wanting me to buy you out? I don’t think I can afford that right now but…”

“No, dear,” Mary cut her off before sighing deeply, “Michael’s wife and son were killed almost two years ago. He has been trying to return to the police force recently but it hasn’t gone well. I’ve persuaded him to take my half of the agency and work with you.”

“What?” Gideon demanded, “Mary, I took over with your assurances that you wouldn’t interfere.”

Mary sighed, “I’m sorry, Gideon but this is very important to me. Michael now owns my half of the agency.”

 

Gideon sat in her office, the door shut while she answered emails. Her fingers tapped harder against the keys than normal. A knock on the door interrupted her and Gideon counted to three before calling, “Yes?”

The door opened and her new business partner appeared in the doorway, “Can I come in?”

“I suppose so,” she stated, “Since we are now partners, Michael.”

“Only my mother calls me Michael,” he told her grimacing, “I prefer to be called Rip. It’s the name I chose.”

“Alright, Rip,” she conceded.

He moved slightly further into the room, “This wasn’t my idea. I was fine in Star City but she worries about me.”

Gideon grimaced slightly but remained silent letting him finish.

“I agreed to do this for one year,” he told her, “So, one year and then I can become the silent partner you had before.”

“One year?” Gideon asked thoughtfully.

Rip offered her his hand, “Deal?”

Nodding Gideon took it and shook on their agreement, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rip groaned as the knocking on the door forced him out of his unconscious state and back into the waking world. Somewhere he didn’t want to be but, as always, he had no choice in the matter.

The knocking continued and Rip pulled himself off the bed, wincing at the clinking bottles rolling onto the floor.

“Mother?” he greeted the woman on the other side with a sigh, opening the door just enough to look out, wishing he’d at least had time to brush his teeth.

“Are you ready for breakfast, dear?” she asked with a smile.

Rip sighed, “Give me ten minutes for a shower. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

She gave him another smile and Rip closed the door. Last night staying in a hotel had been a good idea, he had been able drink the mini-bar without getting judgemental looks. But now he felt like someone was trying to cut their way out his head with a pick-axe and he had to meet his mother for breakfast. 

He didn’t want to be here but he had no choice.

Staggering into the shower Rip let the hot water pound down on him, feeling slightly more human by the time he stepped out of it.

Yanking on the only set of clothes he had, since his mother had pretty much kidnapped him yesterday, Rip headed downstairs to meet her for breakfast.

“I know you feel I’m pushing you into something you don’t want to do,” his mother said softly as they finished their tea after breakfast, “But this is for your own good.”

Rip let out a snort of derision, “My own good?”

“Michael,” she frowned warningly, “After what happened…”

“You mean after you and Captain Lance decided to make me take a year off?” he demanded sharply, “When I was only doing my job.”

His mother shook her head sadly, “Your methods, Michael were at best questionable. You know that. You’re extremely lucky that Quentin was understanding and he’s allowing you this time.”

Rip dropped his eyes, he could feel the words coming and didn’t want to hear them, but she was relentless.

“Miranda would not want you to destroy your life.”

Anger bubbled up inside him and Rip slammed his cup down, “Well she’s not here, is she?”

Before he could move his mother had his hand, “And I wish I could change that every day,” leaning closer she rested her other hand on his cheek, “Michael, I am begging you to take the time you’ve been given and work with Gideon at the agency. I know how much it hurts, I know how much you miss them but I can see how self-destructive your current choices are and I can’t lose you too.”

Guilt spiralled through him saying softly, “I’m sorry.”

His mother wrapped her arms around him, “I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too, Mother,” Rip whispered, “I’ll try for you.”

 

“Alright, dear,” Mary opened the door to the apartment she had somehow found for her son here in Central City in less than a day, “What do you think?”

Rip grimaced, wondering how long she had been thinking about making him take over the agency, “You know I am perfectly capable of finding a place to stay on my own.”

“I know but…”

“And it wouldn’t be in the same building as the woman you’re already forcing me to work with,” he cut her off.

Mary frowned at him, “Firstly, this is the only place I could find that is in an area I would want you to live and secondly, I’m not forcing you to do anything.”

“No, you got Captain Lance to do it for you.”

Mary took her son’s face in her hands, “I wish things were different, dear but try and work with Gideon. You’ll find that she is brilliant, sweet and you might even come to like working with her.”

He let out a slight snort of derision.

“She is also someone I care about a great deal,” Mary reminded him, “And I will not tolerate you offending or upsetting her.”

“I’ll try,” he said, very softly but Mary heard him the way she always did.

Pulling him down to her she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “Now, I have to catch my train and I will send you everything as soon as I have it packed.”

 

Rip stood across the road staring at the offices of the Detective Agency he was now part owner of. The thing was he loved working as a Detective in Star City PD, he loved solving crimes and putting criminals behind bars was a perk of the job.

But working as a PI was not something he’d ever considered. In fact he’d laughed for hours when his mother told him she’d helped buy a Detective Agency.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted Gideon walking towards the door, a cup of coffee in one hand and a gym bag slung over her shoulder. Rip continued to watch her unlock the door and pick up the mail before she disappeared inside.

It occurred to him, several times in the past few hours since his mother had left that he could just get on a train or bus and disappear. But no matter how much it appealed to him, to be somewhere no one would care what he did to forget, Rip could never disappear on his mother or break his promise to her.

Taking a deep breath Rip started across the road and entered the offices. He hadn’t taken time the day before to appreciate how nicely decorated it was, mostly because of how angry he was at being dragged here. Heading to Gideon’s office he knocked lightly on the half-open door.

“Hi,” he greeted her softly.

Gideon gave him a slight smile, “Good afternoon,” she took a quick drink of coffee obviously as happy about the arrangement of them working together as he was, despite their deal the day before to try.

“Mary used the other office which you were in yesterday whenever she was here,” Gideon told him, “I’m assuming you don’t mind taking that as your own. I set up an email account for you this morning and you have access to all our records.”

Rip nodded, “Anything else?”

“We have one employee, Kendra,” Gideon continued, “She is a part-time receptionist, but does _not_ fetch coffee or food.”

“What does she do?” Rip asked.

Gideon smiled, “She helps with the cases, research and she is talented at make-up for undercover work. She is very good with people, clients trust her instantly.”

Rip nodded, “When is she due in?”

“She has today off,” Gideon replied, “Kendra is also an actress and she had an audition today.”

Rip took a breath and nodded again, “Then I should go to my office and get myself up to speed.”

*********************************************

“So, you didn’t tell me what happened when Mary came to visit yesterday,” John noted as he placed a tea and the meal Gideon had ordered on table.

She let out a long sigh, “Mary gave her half of the business to her son.”

“What?” John grabbed the nearest chair and sat across from her, stealing a few fries at the same time.

Gideon nodded, “The whole reason I agreed to take the Agency on was because I was working on my own, I was the boss and I didn’t have to deal with anyone else regarding the cases I worked on.”

“I know, love,” John rested his hand on her shoulder, “But it could be a good thing having a partner to work with.”

She levelled a frown at him, “He is an ex-Police Detective who, from what Mary has told me, is having personal problems.”

John sighed before asking, “Do you want me to take him out for you?”

Gideon giggled at the offer, “Yes, Master Magician. You can saw him in half.”

“That’s the spirit,” John chuckled before he became serious again, “So what are you going to do?”

Gideon sighed, “I agreed to work with him for the year. It’s just one year then he will become a silent partner.”

“Why isn’t he being a silent one now?” John asked confused.

“Because Mary persuaded him to work with me,” Gideon explained sighing, “His wife and son died a few years ago.”

“Ah,” John stole another few fries, “That explains Mary’s decision. Grieving husband, grieving father, she wants to give him something to focus on. Something that doesn’t give him an opportunity to put himself in the line of fire.”

Gideon sighed slightly, “I know and it makes me feel guilty for being so annoyed.”

“He was a cop in Star City,” John mused, “Do you want me to ask a few of my friends in SCPD about him?”

Musing Gideon drank her tea before she shook her head, “No. He’s now my partner, I need to trust him like I trust Mary. At least for the moment.”

John patted her arm before he bounced to his feet again, “If you need to talk…”

“I’m here at least once every day,” she laughed, “Thank you, John.”

“All part of the service for my regular customers,” he grinned before disappearing to serve the group of women who had just walked in, leaving Gideon to finish her meal.

 

Gideon smiled when she spotted Kendra, waving her over.

“How did your audition go?” she asked when Kendra took the seat across from her.

Kendra rolled her eyes, “Terrible. The Director already knew who he wanted for the part so it was a complete waste of time.”

Reaching Gideon took her friend’s hand, “Sorry.”

“What about you?” Kendra asked, smiling when John appeared briefly and put a drink in front of her, “What happened with Mary?”

Gideon let out a long sigh and explained the new situation they were in with the Agency.

“Wow,” Kendra let out a breath, “So, Mary’s son is now working with us?”

Gideon nodded, “I’ll introduce you tomorrow. I have the Miller case to work on tonight.”

“Be careful,” Kendra reminded her.

Smiling at the other woman Gideon grabbed her bag, “Always. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Leaving John’s place Gideon gave the owner a quick wave goodbye before she headed out to her car. Climbing in she was surprised when the passenger door opened and Rip slid in beside her.

“What are you doing?” Gideon demanded.

He shrugged, “According to the files you have a job to do tonight. I’m here to see what our agency does.”

She frowned at him, “It is simply following a man to see if he is cheating on his wife. Fairly standard PI work.”

“Then I should see how it works,” Rip reminded her.

Annoyed Gideon knew she had no time to argue with him so instead started the car. They would have to discuss how this was going to work properly tomorrow.

 

Rip knew Gideon wasn’t happy he was here but if he was going to work with her then he decided it was a good idea to tag along on her current case. It also meant he wasn’t rattling around in his new apartment all night.

Gideon was quiet and serious as she took photographs of their client’s philandering husband in the parking lot of the motel. 

“Do you do this a lot?” he asked, the silence finally getting to him.

Glancing back at him she shrugged, “It’s a staple of being a PI unfortunately.”

“It can’t give you a very good view of marriage,” Rip noted sadly.

Chuckling softly Gideon noted, “Gives me one view. I have a few friends who give me a completely different one.”

He fell into silence again for a few more minutes, sighing in relief when the lights in the room they were watching went out. Gideon put away her equipment grimacing suddenly when she glanced in the rear-view mirror.

“Damn,” she muttered.

“What?” Rip asked.

Gideon suddenly undid the top two buttons of her blouse, “Just go with this,” she said before climbing into his lap. 

Rip froze as Gideon straddled him in the front seat of her car, she quickly messed her hair grabbing his arms and forcing them around her before she pressed her face to his neck. A knock on the window made him jump and Gideon turned, turning down the window to the man who appeared.

“You know there’s a motel behind me?” the man noted amusement in his voice.

“Sorry Officer,” came Gideon’s breathy voice a giggle in it, “We pulled in to check where we were and…” she pulled out her left hand, “He proposed.”

Rip gave the man standing there a smile wondering how the hell Gideon managed to get a ring on her finger without him seeing.

“You proposed in a motel parking lot?” the cop asked Rip with disappointment in his voice.

“I’m being trying to do it all week,” Rip improvised lamely, “It sort of popped out.”

The cop chuckled, “Well, congratulations you two but if you’re not staying at the motel you are going to have to leave.”

“Of course,” Gideon replied, “Thank you, Officer.”

Shaking his head the cop left and returned to his car. Gideon slid off Rip back into the driver’s seat again pushing her hand through her hair.

“What was that?” Rip demanded.

She gave him a quick smile but ignored the question, “We’re finished here so I am going to go home and get some sleep. Where should I drop you?”

Rip let out a long sigh, “The same place,” at her confused look he shrugged, “My mother found me a place to stay in the building you live in.”

As they drove back Rip watched his new partner and wondered if they would be able to work together when neither of them wanted to. 

Finally they reached the apartment building, climbing out the car Rip let Gideon go in first frowning when he felt eyes on him.

Looking around he spotted a shadow disappear, someone had been watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon ran on the treadmill, feet pounding as music blasted in her ears. The gym was practically empty but considering the time that didn’t surprise her. She hadn’t slept well, so rather than stare at the ceiling until it was time to go to work, she had decided to come and work out.

Feeling a presence at her side she pulled out the earbud and slowed the treadmill to look at the blonde standing there.

“Good morning,” Sara smiled at her, “You’re here early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Gideon gave a quick shrug, “I thought I would get some exercise before going into the office.”

Sara nodded, “That makes sense. You know I have some free time if you want to have a training session just now.”

Gideon gave the other woman a quick smile, “That sounds good. I feel like punching something.”

Sara frowned slightly, “Okay?”

“Work is a little…unsettling just now,” Gideon explained, “I have a new partner who is already annoying me.”

“You need to blow off some steam,” Sara nodded in understanding, “Come on.”

Grabbing her water bottle and towel Gideon followed the other woman towards one of the private rooms. This would be a better way to work off her frustration.

*********************************************

Rip was relieved there was a coffee shop on the way to the office. He didn’t have anything in the apartment other than a, now empty, bottle of whiskey. He really needed to get some groceries…and painkillers. 

Reaching the agency, he headed to his office and finished his coffee flicking through his email before he started reading more about the cases Gideon had dealt with in the past year. Rip had been surprised by how well she’d thought on her feet the night before. She had impressed him which Rip would admit he had not expected.

Hearing the outside door open he checked the time, wondering if this would be their one employee or Gideon. Taking a breath to steel himself for dealing with people, he stepped out of his office he paused at who was standing there waiting for him.

“Eve?” he demanded in amazement.

His former partner, Eve Baxter, smiled at him, “So this is where you disappeared to.”

“How did you find me?” Rip asked motioning her into his office, “It’s not like I even knew where the hell I was going.”

Taking the seat he offered Eve shrugged, “I annoyed Captain Lance until he told me.”

“Yes, welcome to my newest hell,” Rip told her with a sigh, “Mother gave me her half of this Agency and made me promise I would work here for the next year. Lance agreed with her and put me on special leave.”

“I talked to Mary before I caught the train,” Eve told him motioning the bag she was carrying which she dropped at her side, “And she asked me to bring you some things while she packs the rest.”

Rip’s jaw clenched, “Why didn’t you talk her out of this insanity? She might listen to you and then you don’t have to spend a year trying to work with someone new. Which you hate.”

“Because I actually agree with you taking some more time off,” Eve told him, “Rip, after what happened last week. You have to know you’re not ready to be back on the force.”

“Eve,” he ground out.

“Take the time,” Eve told him, “Trust me, I don’t want to get stuck with some idiot for the next year but after what happened it’s clear you’re not ready to be back.”

Rip stared at her, betrayal filling his eyes, “Eve…”

“I think you should stay here,” she repeated softly.

Shaking his head he exploded, “Why?”

“Because I never want to see you like that again,” Eve told him softly.

 

Eve Baxter watched Rip hesitate in his anger, his head dropping sadly, “I just want to go home, Eve.”

Understanding he didn’t mean Star City she moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him. They’d been partners for about four years and she’d been made part of his family, becoming Auntie Eve to his little boy from day one. 

Eve would never forget that night bursting into his house to find Rip on the floor, blood pouring from several bullet wounds as he tried to get to Miranda and Jonas who were lying unmoving at the other side of the room red pooling around them.

“I know,” she breathed, wishing she could do this one thing for him.

Before that night Rip was a completely different man, open and quick-witted even though his humour was so dry most people didn’t get it. It was clear how much he adored Miranda, how he would do anything for her while he doted on Jonas.

Eve remembered sitting at his side in the hospital, taking her turn between Mary Xavier and Captain Lance as Rip lay practically catatonic for the few months after. Devastated by the loss of his family and the fact they’d been taken from him by someone he had trusted, someone he had opened his home to many times over the years.

“Okay,” she said softly after several minutes, “I have to go, Lance has me on a shift this afternoon. If you need anything, call me. But try and make the best of this year.”

Rip nodded and Eve gave him another hug.

“Eve,” he said softly, “Be careful.”

“I will,” she promised.

 

Sitting silently in his office after Eve left Rip finally picked up the bag she’d brought with her finding several more changes of clothes, and his favourite picture of the two people he’d loved more than anything. Staring at the two smiling faces Rip gently stroked along their faces shaking himself and slamming the picture back in the bag when he heard the outside door again.

This time it was definitely Gideon, talking to someone he assumed was a friend. Taking a deep breath and making sure he was composed Rip left his office.

Gideon again had her gym bag and coffee with hair pulled up looking completely relaxed was sitting on the reception desk while another woman, darker but just as pretty was sitting in the chair.

“Rip,” Gideon greeted him cordially, “This is Kendra Saunders, our receptionist.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Saunders,” Rip offered his hand.

Taking and shaking his hand she gave him a bright smile, “It’s Kendra.”

“We’re very informal here,” Gideon noted softly.

Rip nodded feeling awkward at being the interloper, “Of course.”

“So, we have Mrs Miller coming in about an hour to see the outcome of our surveillance on her husband,” Gideon told him, “Do you want to join me?”

Rip nodded, “If you don’t mind. Just to let me see how you work things.”

“Of course,” she nodded, “I am going to check my email. Kendra, let me know when Mrs Miller is here.”

Kendra nodded and Gideon left them alone.

“Do you want some coffee or tea?” Kendra asked him.

Rip frowned confused, “I thought you didn’t do coffee or food?”

Kendra laughed, warm and comforting as she rolled her eyes, “No, I don’t make either. But I will do a run to John’s if you really want one.”

“I’m fine,” he assured.

Kendra smiled at him again, “Then I’ll let you know when Mrs Miller is here.”

Feeling dismissed Rip retreated to his office once more.

*********************************************

Gideon sighed in relief when Mrs Miller left, she had to make sure to stock up on more boxes of hankies. Turning to Rip she saw her relief was reflected in his face and wondered if it was just because Mrs Miller spent the whole time crying or if he just wasn’t good with people.

“Well, that was horrible,” Rip noted.

“Unfortunately that is the nature of our business,” Gideon replied softly. Standing she started out to the reception area again, “Kendra, is there anything else for today?”

“Nothing on the books,” Kendra replied with a smile, “But your secret admirer sent flowers again.”

Turning Gideon turned and saw the small bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk with Kendra, “That’s the second this month.”

Rip frowned suddenly picking up the blank card, “Who sent them?”

“We don’t actually know,” Kendra smiled amused.

“They’re from Mr Downey,” Gideon rolled her eyes turning to Rip and explaining, “We found his wife’s necklace a few months ago but he couldn’t afford to pay our normal rates. I admired the flowers in his garden, so he sends flowers about once a month.”

“This is the second bunch this month,” Kendra noted, “They always brighten up the office.”

Rip nodded but his grimace didn’t leave his face.

“Since there is nothing else for today,” Gideon told them, “I am going to John’s for something to eat and I have some research I can do at home. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Grabbing her bag and jacket she left the office. Walking to John’s she chuckled to herself to see it was a Juice Bar today.

Stepping inside she wasn’t surprised to see how busy the place was, she really wondered how he managed to change his business on an almost daily basis and still be so popular.

“Gideon,” John spotted her almost instantly and made his way over, “I’m glad you came in, I wanted to talk to you.”

“I was hoping for lunch,” Gideon noted.

John shrugged, “I have no chef today, hence the juice bar. I can make you a sandwich.”

“I’ll pick something up on my way home,” she replied.

He nodded before resting his hand on her arm and guiding Gideon into his office disappearing quickly. She took a seat, smiling when he returned and placed a smoothie on the desk beside her.

“What did you do?” Gideon demanded, taking a drink she smiled that it was strawberry flavour her favourite.

John took a seat across from her, “I know you told me not to but I checked up on your new friend.”

“John,” she sighed before her curiosity got the better of her, “What did you find?”

He took a quick breath, “You’ve heard of Vandal Savage?”

“The crime boss in Star City who was taken down a few years ago,” Gideon nodded, “Of course.”

“Well, your new partner was the Detective who did it,” John revealed.

Surprise filled her, “That is impressive.”

“True,” John nodded before continuing, “According to my source one of the reasons Savage managed to avoid being caught was because he had someone on the police feeding him information.”

Gideon remained silent listening thoughtfully.

“Hunter exposed the cop, Zaman Druce who it turned out was his training officer,” John explained, “From what I was told before they could arrest the guy he went after Hunter’s family. Hunter’s wife and son were both killed while he was shot several times and left for dead. He spent about six months in hospital and only went back to work about three months ago.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes as Gideon took all this in.

“That is horrible,” Gideon breathed.

John nodded in agreement, “I’m also sure I know why Mary suddenly gave him her half of the agency and sent him here.”

Intrigued she leaned forward waiting for him to continue.

“Druce was due to go on trial,” John said, “Somehow he escaped and disappeared three days before Hunter came here. I was told Hunter nearly hospitalised a suspect when he found out.”

Gideon sighed softly leaning back in the chair thinking over everything she had been told.

“Poor man,” she whispered.

John nodded, “Just be careful, Gideon. It feels like Mary has sent Hunter here to make sure Druce can’t find him and finish what he started. I don’t want you and Kendra being caught in any cross-fire.”

Gideon wrapped her arm around him in a quick hug, “We will be.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a sandwich?” he asked.

Giving him a quick smile Gideon shook her head, “I’ll pass. Bye, John.”

“Bye,” he grinned opening the door for her.

Leaving the bar and heading home Gideon thought over everything John had told her, completely unaware of the eyes watching her closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Rip let out a long sigh of relief as he leaned back against the cool bathroom wall, his stomach finally empty. Drinking helped him forget for a little while, it made the long nights alone easier but the morning after was always hellish and it never seemed to get any better.

He hated everyone right now, up to and including himself. All he wanted was to go back to the home he’d made with Miranda and Jonas.

It hadn’t been a big house, but it was theirs and it had been his sanctuary after a long day with the two people he lived for. Until the night it had become the scene of his biggest nightmare.

By the time he’d been released from the hospital, his mother had the house cleaned out, sold and had moved him into an apartment in the centre of the city.

Rip loved his mother, she had become his family when he thought he’d never get one. Mary partly knew what he was going through, her husband and daughter had been killed in a car crash a few years before she’d taken him in. She knew how painful seeing reminders of those that had been taken from you could be but Rip knew the death of the people he loved had been his fault.

He knew that she’d given him the Agency to give him something to focus on but also it was a way to hide him in case Druce decided to come after him again. Rip didn’t expect him to because, there was nothing more the man could do to him but also Druce was so well known he’d want to get somewhere he could hide.

The alarm on his phone began to buzz and Rip sighed, this meant he had to get ready to go to his new job. His mother wanted him to feel better but right now getting up each morning was all he was able to do.

He needed a shower and coffee…a lot of coffee.

 

Gideon twisted her hair up out of her face before she grabbed her jacket and bag heading out the door. 

“Good morning,” a familiar voice made her jump when she reached the stairs, surprised to see Rip walking down from the floor above her.

“Good morning, Rip,” she greeted him softly, “How are you?”

She saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone too quickly as the genial expression he had reappeared.

“Still getting my bearings,” he shrugged, “You?”

Gideon smiled, “Needing coffee. I’m hoping John will be open and selling it this morning but you never know.” His confused expression made her laugh and she started walking down the stairs, Rip at her side, “John is a little eccentric and what his café sells changes on an almost daily basis but for some reason he’s running a really successful business.”

To her amazement Rip gave a very slight smile and Gideon was surprised how handsome it made him. Just for that brief second, she got to see the man before he’d lost his family and Gideon wished she had known him then.

“Well, Kendra called me last night and we have a client first thing this morning,” Gideon told him, “Hopefully it will be something other than a cheating spouse.”

Rip nodded, “That would be nice.”

He opened the front door, holding it open making Gideon smile and they talked generally about the agency as they walked. Gideon told him about her first few months in charge and some of the cases she’d worked on. Finally reaching John’s which was, to her relief, selling coffee.

“Morning, love,” John greeted her the moment she walked in, “And I’m going to assume this is the new partner.”

“Rip Hunter meet John Constantine,” Gideon introduced them, “Don’t pay attention to him, Rip. John is very protective of me and Kendra since we’re his best customers.”

John nodded, “That and they found out one of my ex-employees was stealing from me. They’re my girls, more precious to me than my own sisters…”

“You don’t have any sisters,” Gideon interrupted him

“So I like to make sure no one does anything that could hurt them,” John continued ignoring her.

Rip glanced over at Gideon, “I would never allow that either,” he gave another very slight smile adding, “My mother would kill me and she is much more terrifying than you.”

John laughed, “You’re damn right about that. What can I get you this morning?”

“My usual coffee order,” Gideon smiled.

“And I’ll just take a black coffee,” Rip added.

John nodded, “Coming right up.”

 

Rip watched Gideon’s look of bliss as she took a long drink and frowned slightly, “That is a lot of sugar and caffeine.”

She gave a shrug, “It keeps me going.”

“I’m sure,” he noted, reaching the office he opened the door for her again.

They found Kendra already in, at her desk on the computer working, “Morning,” she greeted them, “Your appointment is in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you,” Rip gave Kendra quick nod heading into his office and closing the door. He sat and drank his coffee, relieved that his headache had disappeared.

He was beginning to truly like the two women he was now working with despite not wanting to. Getting attached to anyone was not something he could ever do again. It didn’t matter how sweet Kendra was or Gideon’s brilliance, optimistic nature and energy, something he was beginning to suspect had a lot to do with the amount of caffeine and sugar she ingested on what appeared to be a daily basis.

Rip knew he had to keep himself apart from them as much as possible. It was only a year and then he could go back to work properly.

Twenty minutes passed quickly and the sound of the door opening alerted him to the fact their client had arrived. Taking a deep breath, focussing himself Rip stepped out of his office finding Kendra talking to a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, possibly early forties.

“Mrs Hillier,” Kendra said softly, “This is Rip Hunter and Gideon Ryder.”

Rip took the woman’s hand and shook it politely but allowed Gideon to take the lead as they guided the woman into her office.

“What can we do for you, Mrs Hillier?” Gideon asked.

*********************************************

“Where are we going?” Rip asked as he followed Gideon through the streets of Central City.

“Since we’ve been hired to find a missing person, I’m making sure that the person is truly missing,” Gideon told him before explaining, “I made the mistake in my early career of almost letting a man know where his abused ex-wife was hiding from him. Because I bought his sob-story.”

Rip nodded, “Okay. So where are we going?”

“I have made a few friends in the past year,” she smiled turning the corner and motioning to the police precinct before them.

Rip stalled, he took a quick breath to steel himself before continuing to walk with her. This wasn’t his own precinct, it was likely no one would know who he was. Walking in he felt a pang at the fact he’d been forced to leave effectively his second home, even though all the good memories of it had been tainted by the man who Rip had trusted so much.

“Miss Ryder,” a male voice brought Rip back to the present finding an older man walking towards them with an amused smile on his face, “I thought we agreed you’d warn us before you came visiting so we had time to protect ourselves after last time.”

Gideon frowned folding her arms across her chest, “That was not even remotely my fault, Detective West.”

“Tell that to Eddie,” West teased before motioning over to the other side of the room, “He’s back by the way. Leg is all healed.”

Gideon smiled, “That’s good. I will make sure to say hello before we leave.”

“We?”

“Detective Joe West this is my new partner, Rip Hunter,” Gideon introduced them.

Rip offered his hand, West gave him a quick puzzled look before shaking it.

“Nice to meet you, Detective,” Rip said.

“You too,” West replied, “So are you here to keep her out of trouble or help her get into more?”

Gideon let out an indignant snort making Rip smile slightly.

“Just following on at the moment,” he replied, “Learning the ropes.”

“Which is why we’re here,” Gideon said, “I’ve…We’ve been hired to find a young woman and I want to make sure she’s missing first.”

West smiled again and motioned her to follow him, “Has she told you the story of Halloween?”

“Detective,” Gideon said sweetly but steel in her voice, “Please do not try to scare off my new business partner.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do that yourself,” West patted her shoulder as he took his seat and accessed his computer, “Name?”

“Maria Hillier,” Rip stated.

West quickly typed and brought up a file, “Maria Hillier, seventeen. Last seen six weeks ago after a night out with her boyfriend in Keystone. Mother filed a missing person’s report but there have been no sightings of her since.”

“Mrs Hillier claims her daughter called two nights ago and all she said was Central City,” Gideon explained, “And Paradise before hanging up.”

“Yeah, the police tried to trace the call but got nothing,” West mused, “It looks genuine.”

Smiling Gideon gave the detective a small brown paper bag, “From John’s.”

“That’s my girl,” West winked at her, “Make sure you say hi to Eddie.”

 

Rip followed Gideon through the bullpen to where a blond man sat going through several files. He stood back out of the way as Gideon headed over to speak with the man. When his mother had spoken of Gideon over the past year it was always with fondness, talking about her as someone who had a light in them. Someone who seemed to make friends with basically everyone she met. Watching her interact with the cops it was clear to see what Mary had been talking about. She was one of the most personable people he had ever met and he found he was looking forward to seeing her working properly on a case.

“Rip Hunter,” Gideon spoke up motioning him over, “This is Detective Eddie Thawne. He saved my life a few months ago.”

“That might be a bit overdramatic,” Eddie chuckled, “But I did get stabbed in the leg for her.”

Rip nodded, “It’s good to meet you.”

“We have to go,” Gideon said, “Eddie, we will catch up soon?”

Eddie gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, “Definitely.”

Gideon gave the other man a smile before she started out with Rip following on behind her.

“So, Eddie seems like a nice guy,” Rip noted as they left the building.

Gideon nodded, “Oh, he is. One of the best. I introduced him to his girlfriend.”

“Was that something to do with a case?” Rip asked amused.

Rolling her eyes at him, Gideon replied, “Actually she’s a regular at John’s. Now we have work to do for your first proper case.”

Following on Rip sighed at thought of his first proper case reminding himself it was only one year.

 

“Okay, I have a Paradise Hairdressers, Paradise Island Arcade,” Kendra noted continuing, “Paradise Gardens Tea Rooms then finally the Paradise Hotel and Spa.”

Rip frowned, at least it wasn’t too long a list, “Then we need to check all of them.”

“I can take the Hairdressers and Arcade,” Kendra told them, “They’re on my way home. The Tea Gardens are closed and have been for the past three months for refurbishment so that is a possibility.”

“What about the hotel and spa?” Gideon asked.

Kendra shrugged, “It’s only been opened a few months, but it has fantastic reviews. I hope it isn’t a front for anything because some of these treatments look fantastic.”

Gideon chuckled, “I will check out the spa then.

“Alone?” Rip demanded concerned.

She shrugged, “It’s nothing I’ve not done before. Besides I will be there for a treatment if I can find a booking soon.”

“You’ve got a facial in an hour,” Kendra spoke up from the computer with a smile.

“I don’t like it,” Rip told, “If this is the front for something then you snooping around could get you hurt.”

Giving him a slightly smug smile, she patted his arm, “You forget how long I have been doing this, Rip. I know what I’m getting myself into.”

“But…” he trailed off for a second trying to find an argument before noting, “What about teaching me the ropes.”

Gideon rolled her eyes at him, “You were a cop. Did you not do any undercover work?”

“Not really,” Rip shrugged, “I’m yours to teach.”

She stared at him for several moments before giving in, “Fine but you do exactly what I tell you.”

Rip nodded, “Of course.”

Grabbing her bag and jacket she motioned him to follow her, “Come on. We have work to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon let out a soft sigh as the therapist smoothed something that smelled like peaches onto her face as she lay in the treatment rooms just off the relaxation area near the back of spa. When she’d arrived, after changing into the robe and slippers, she’d set loose Ray’s little drone before heading to meet her therapist.

Now she couldn’t do anything else so was just lying back and enjoying her treatment.

The only concern she had at the moment was her new partner. Gideon knew she could have done this without any help, she’d done things like this plenty of time over the past year, but he had insisted.

She had considered that it might be best if they just worked separately splitting cases between them but Gideon also knew that Mary didn’t want that. The reason she’d put Rip in the agency was to help him and leaving him alone would not do that.

Gideon hoped he was able to pull off what she’d told him to do. She had no idea if he could lie or not.

 

Rip walked into the spa and looked around. It was decorated in soothing muted colours, there was a faint hint of incense and calming music was played as all the employees wandered around wearing what looked like pyjamas and a pair of flip flops.

“Welcome to the Paradise Spa,” the young woman at the reception desk said gently, “Do you have an appointment?”

Rip shook his head, “I’m actually looking for some gifts. Next week is my sister and girlfriend’s birthday.”

“Two in the one week,” the woman smiled.

“On the same day,” Rip replied, hoping it would garner him sympathy, “At least it means I don’t forget one of them.”

The woman chuckled, moving back slightly Rip saw her name-tag which read ‘Fiona’, she said “So, what kind of gift are you looking for? We have gift-cards for treatments either a specific one or just an amount to put towards them. We also have a range of gift-boxes with our own skin care products that we use here in the spa.”

“I don’t think a gift card would be well received,” Rip said, knowing this to be true from experience, “So what gift sets would you recommend.”

Fiona smiled at him, “Well that depends on what the ladies in question like, as well as what skin types they are,” she laughed at his blank look, “Okay, let’s go with their personalities.”

This he was prepared for, Gideon would take the place of his sister and Kendra the place of a girlfriend if he needed to describe them. Gideon has passed him a picture of them from the previous Christmas and assured he knew them well enough to describe their personalities.

Rip smiled, “Well…”

 

Gideon left the spa feeling quite relaxed after her treatment, smiling amused when she spotted Rip sitting on a bench nearby, a bag from the spa at his side.

“You bought the giftsets?” she asked amused.

Rip stood picking up the bag and shrugging, “I felt guilty considering how much work she put into finding them for me. You and Kendra can decide which one you want.”

“Why not send them to Mary?” Gideon asked as they started along the streets heading back to car so they could return to the office.

He shrugged, “Think of it as a thank you for putting up with me when you’re so used to working by yourself.”

Gideon smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Reaching the car Gideon slid in waiting for Rip to throw the bag in the back before getting in the passenger seat.

“Kendra has sent us all the information she found,” Gideon said as she drove, “I’ll download the drone once we get back to the office so we can see if it found anything.”

“You can go home,” Rip told her, “I can go through everything.”

Gideon glanced over at him and gave him a smile, “I actually like this part. Looking at clues and putting the pieces together. All we need is some food and we can get to work.”

“Okay,” Rip nodded softly, “What do you want to eat?”

She mused on this before shrugging, “Let’s see what John has to offer tonight before making any choices.”

“Is the food that good?” Rip asked.

Driving into the empty parking space near the office, Gideon nodded, “You’ll see.”

They climbed out the car and started towards John’s place, as they moved closer Rip frowned to see a long queue coming out the door and along the street.

“Oh, it’s Chinese food,” Gideon noted happily moving closer.

“You do know there is a Chinese takeout place less than a block from here with probably less of a queue,” Rip noted.

She smiled, “True but it won’t be as good. The chef John gets for these nights is amazing and worth the wait,” she stopped him saying anything else, “Plus John won’t let us wait in the queue.”

As predicted the moment they reached the queue, Hazel, one of the waitresses appeared and waved to Gideon, “John asked to see you in his office.”

Gideon turned and gave Rip a smug smile before following Hazel inside with him following on behind her.

Every table in the room was full, there were people waiting beside the bar with the line spilling out the door. Hazel disappeared the moment they were inside to get back to work while Gideon lead Rip to John’s office.

“I really don’t get this,” Rip noted, “He changes his menu every day, is it on a weekly cycle so everyone knows what’s being served tonight.”

Gideon shook her head, “No. I do know he uses social medial well and has managed to build a reputation for himself.”

The door opened and John slid in, leaning against the door with a small sigh, “It’s chaos out there tonight.”

Gideon chuckled, “You brought it on yourself, John. You know how popular this night is with your followers.”

“I know,” he sighed, “And this was the only night Max can make for the next few months. Anyway, what can I get you two to eat?”

“You’re letting us skip the queue?” Rip asked amused.

John shrugged, “Gideon is family so will always be first in line.”

“Can we just get the special taster meal for two to go?” Gideon asked, “That should be enough for both of us and you can get to try a bit of everything, Rip.”

John grinned, “No problem love.”

*********************************************

Gideon sat cross-legged on the couch in the reception area finishing off her rice as Rip sat on the floor against the couch his long legs stretched out in front of him eating the last of the salt and chilli chicken.

“Okay,” Rip moaned, “You were right. That was incredible food.”

Gideon smiled at him, “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“It depends on what you’re asking,” Rip noted darkly.

Setting the empty container down Gideon turned to look at him properly, “Why don’t you like being called Michael?”

Rip shrugged, “Because it was my father’s name and I want nothing to do with the man.”

“Then why not change your surname too?” Gideon asked.

“Because Hunter is my mother’s surname,” Rip replied, laughing at the bemused look Gideon was giving him, “Mary adopted me when I was ten.”

Gideon nodded, a small spike of jealousy going through her for a second, “I didn’t know.”

He shrugged, “I tend not to wear a sign around my neck.”

“I shouldn’t have pried,” Gideon said, frowning when he chuckled, “What?”

“Then you wouldn’t be you,” he replied, giving a sigh Rip shrugged, “Alright, I have invaded your life so you are owed something and my story is a small price to pay.”

Gideon sat quietly waiting for him to continue speaking not wanting to say anything and make him change his mind because she’d wanted to know this since the day they met.

“My mother, biological mother is someone I know only a little about but I know she was chased by my father,” Rip sneered slightly, “Wooed until she fell for him and I was the result. But the man didn’t want a kid, even though she was convinced until I was about three months old that he did. She named me Michael after him.”

“What happened to your mother?”

Rip took a drink of the beer he had sitting on the table, “She died when I was six months in an accident. I lived with my aunt until I was four when she died too.”

He took another quick drink before continuing, “I was put in care after that. Mother…Mary had lost her own family so would come and help out at the home every so often,” he stopped lost in his memories for the moment, “I was eight and angry because every time I thought I might get a family someone else was chosen.”

“I remember that feeling,” Gideon said softly.

Rip nodded, storing that small piece of information, “Anyway on one of her visits she found me sitting alone so sat to talk to me. I didn’t say much but I remember how sad I was when she left. I was stunned when she came back the next day with a book she’d been telling me about. Then she came back the next day and the next and the next,” a small smile touched his lips, “Two weeks later she asked me if I wanted to come live with her. I was ecstatic.”

Gideon sighed softly, “I can only imagine.”

“Anyway, two years later she was going through the paperwork to finalise my adoption but discovered my father hadn’t given up his parental rights,” Rip sneered slightly, “It is the only time I remember meeting him and I never wanted to ever again. He walked into the house like he owned it, looked at me like I was a piece of dirt before turned to the amazing woman who had taken me in and told her they should get this over with. He had dinner plans.”

Gideon frowned, “He sounds hideous.”

“He was,” Rip agreed, “But his wife came with him and she sat with me. We talked briefly about school before she handed me a piece of paper saying it was a present for me but I was to give it to mother once they were finished. Then they were gone and I knew that the moment I could I was changing my name.”

Silence fell between them when Rip finished his story.

Gideon frowned in thought, “What was on the paper?”

A small smile touched Rip’s lips, “It was a bank account that she had put together. I used the money for University.”

“I have one more question,” Gideon said.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Of course you do.”

“Where did the name Rip come from?” 

“My wife,” he said softly, “We met in school and when I told her about my plan to change my name as soon as I could, Miranda made a list. She liked the sound of Rip Hunter. Said it sounded like someone who had adventures so started calling me Rip and it stuck.”

 

After tidying up the remains of their meal, then putting away all their work Rip and Gideon headed back to their apartment building. They didn’t talk, both caught up in their own thought barely noticing the man in the dark hoodie who pushed past them into the street when they opened the main door. They walked up the stairs in silence, neither even thought to take the elevator and reached Gideon’s floor.

“You did well today,” Gideon said softly, “Although our budget won’t run to buying something every time we need to survey a shop.”

Rip shrugged, “I’ll do my best. Although thinking about it you got a facial out of the budget.”

“Get some sleep and we’ll pick up on our leads tomorrow morning,” Gideon told him, “Goodnight.”

Rip started up the stairs, “Goodnight.”

Heading along the corridor to her apartment Gideon slowed, her door appeared to be sitting slightly open, but she knew that she had locked it when she left. Deliberately she began to move closer, pulling out the taser she carried for protection. Reaching the door she scanned it but it didn’t look like anyone had forced it open or picked the lock. Swallowing worriedly she armed the taser before gently pushing the door open. On the wall directly across from the door was a photograph of her, it was attached to the wall by a knife through her chest with a message below in red – ‘Mine’

Horrified Gideon let out a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking up the stairs Rip thought over the day, surprised by how much he had enjoyed it. Working with Gideon wasn’t the utter nightmare he had envisioned when his mother had first told him about it. In fact she had proven that she was brilliant, intuitive and saw things that others would miss.

He couldn’t quite get over how, despite everything she saw as a PI, she was such a positive person who seemed to see the best in people. Everyone he’d met with her so far had all seemed to adore her.

In some ways he reminded her of Miranda, they both had a way of lighting up the room just by walking into it. Although Gideon was more logical minded while Miranda had been artistic. Rip was pulled out his thoughts when he heard a scream coming from the floor below him.

Running down taking the stairs two at a time he scrambled through the door, he found her standing at her front door staring at something inside.

“Gideon?” he called, running to her.

She turned, her eyes filled with horror and tears flowed from them.

“What?” Rip gently touched her cheek concerned.

Shaking her head, unable to say anything Gideon motioned him to look. Stepping forward Rip saw a photograph of her, taken outside the office when she wasn’t aware. A knife had been stabbed through her chest and the word ‘Mine’ was written in red below it.

Turning back to Gideon he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Gideon held onto him, her face buried against his shoulder while Rip pulled out his phone and called the police.

 

Sitting in Rip’s apartment with a mug of tea in her hands Gideon felt the warmth seeping into her fingers as she tried to stop shaking.

“Gideon,” a familiar voice made her look up to find Captain David Singh standing there concern covering his face, “How are you doing?”

Confused she whispered, “Why are you here?”

Taking a seat at her side Singh smiled slightly, “I heard there was a problem at your building. I thought I better make sure you weren’t causing trouble again.”

Gideon tried to smile but the memory of what she had found in her apartment, knowing someone had not only taken her picture without her knowing but knew where she lived and violated it made her want to scream.

“Joe and Eddie are investigating,” Singh told her, “I only put my best on this case.”

“They have other cases,” Gideon argued, “More important than some…idiot who thinks they’re impressive because they’ve managed to get into my home.”

Singh shook his head, “This is important. We have no idea who this person is and, considering what they did, it’s possible they will become violent to you directly.”

“I can handle it,” she whispered.

Singh frowned at her but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Rip appeared. 

“You would be the new partner,” Singh noted offering his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr Hunter.”

Rip shook Singh’s hand before saying, “Detective West wants to speak with you.”

Singh rested his hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Watching him leave, Gideon gripped the mug tighter as Rip took the seat at her side.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“I’ll be fine,” she stated, “Once the police are finished I’m going to get some sleep.”

Rip stared at her, “You are not staying there.”

“I am not letting this bastard scare me out of my own home,” Gideon snapped at him.

“Gideon,” he said softly, “This guy knows where you live, he’s obsessed with you and that knife through your picture was a clear message.”

Before she could answer a familiar woman’s voice came from outside annoyance filling it, “Get out of my way or I will make you move.”

“I’d do what she says, mate,” John’s voice came a moment later.

Rip squeezed Gideon’s arm and headed to the door, “It’s alright, officer. They’re friends.”

Gideon frowned as Kendra and John appeared, Kendra instantly hugging her tightly. 

“I’m fine,” Gideon told her friend, “I just need to get some sleep once the police leave.”

John folded his arms and frowned at her, “You’re not staying there, love.”

“It’s my home,” Gideon replied sharply.

Rip turned to John, the two men sharing a frown.

“Just for a few nights,” Kendra pleaded, “Come and stay with me.”

“No,” Rip interrupted holding up his hand when the two women turned to him, “I’m sorry, Kendra but whoever this is has been watching the agency. He knows you too. And I have a horrible feeling this happened because I joined you.”

John frowned, “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve felt someone watching us every so often,” Rip explained, “And those flowers you always said only came once a month suddenly appearing for a second time after I arrived.”

John nodded in agreement, “Then you’re all staying with me.”

Kendra frowned, “I have no idea here you live? Do you have room for us?”

John gave them a grin.

 

Rip walked down to Gideon’s apartment where the CCPD were still going over everything.

“Captain,” he said reaching Singh, “How much longer?”

“We’ll be finished soon, Detective,” Singh said, smiling slightly at the surprise Rip knew crossed his face, “If I didn’t already know you for all you’d accomplished in Star City, Quentin Lance may have let me know you’d be here for the next year. Just in case.”

Rip frowned, “Why not say anything upstairs?”

“Because Gideon doesn’t need to know your history at the moment,” Singh stated.

Taking a slow breath Rip nodded, “I agree. Alright, have you found anything?”

“Joe,” Singh motioned over the Detective, “If you could advise Detective Hunter what you just told me.”

“I knew I recognised you,” West noted before moving on quickly, “The lock wasn’t broken and it wasn’t picked. He used a key.”

Rip let out a horrified breath.

“He left no fingerprints or anything we can use to identify him,” West continued, “This was the work of someone who knew exactly what he was doing.”

Grimacing Rip mused on this, “The thought that this has something to do with my current situation is obvious but Gideon has been receiving flowers from an anonymous source for some time. Although I’ve a feeling that it was my arrival that may have triggered…this.”

Singh and West both frowned before the Captain spoke up, “Someone has to persuade her to stay somewhere else for a few nights until we catch this guy.”

“John and Kendra are currently working on that,” Rip replied.

Singh nodded, “Hopefully they’ll be successful but I know how stubborn that woman can be.”

“Will it be possible for her to get some clothes together?” Rip asked.

“We’ll be out of here soon,” West assured him.

Rip gave him a quick nod of thanks.

*********************************************

Gideon stared stunned as did Kendra and Rip when John drew up to a large building.

“This is the old Tyler Hotel,” Kendra gasped in amazement, “You live here?”

John shrugged, “Well there’s only a few rooms that are habitable at the moment but yes.”

“So, are you on the run from the law?” Rip asked, “Or an eccentric billionaire?”

Giving a mysterious smile John simply led them inside after they each grabbed their bags from the boot of the car.

“Alright,” John stated as he walked through what had once been the reception area, “Kitchen is just down that corridor. It’s stocked so you can help yourself,” he started up the stairs not paying attention if they were following him, “That’s my room. The two rooms to the right and the other two across from them are made up. Take your pick.”

Gideon opened the first door across from John’s room and threw her bag onto the bed, noting Kendra taking the one beside her while Rip left a room between himself and John, entering the final room.

“It’s late,” Gideon said softly, “We should all get some sleep.”

Without looking back she closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. Alone, she let her tears fall for several minutes before wiping them away.

Opening her bag she pulled out the pyjamas that Kendra had packed for her since no one would let her go into her own apartment, which frustrated the hell out of her, and changed to get some sleep.

She stared at the bed, knowing she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight at all. 

 

Rip walked down the stairs to the kitchen looking for something, he wasn’t sure what but he really didn’t feel like sleeping at the moment.

Opening cupboards he found several bags of popcorn, chips and chocolate before stumbling across several bottle beers and a bottle of really good scotch.

“I could use a drink,” Gideon’s voice made him turn to find her walking in wearing light yellow pyjamas with a rabbit making pancakes on them. 

Forcing away his smile at her outfit Rip pulled out the beer and scotch, “I think John can accommodate.”

“And he has some real chocolate,” she said, grabbing several bags of snack food, “Come on, it’s not exactly warm in here.”

Carrying the alcohol Rip followed her back up the stairs, Gideon stopped and looked at the rooms before moving to the one he’d chosen. She sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and crossing her legs before opening the bag of popcorn. Closing the door Rip opened a bottle of beer and offered it to her before opening one for himself.

Taking the seat on the bed beside her they both sat and drank in silence for a while.

 

Opening their second bottle Rip studied the woman sitting beside him.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not as fine as you claimed to be,” he noted, “Or do you usually drink this much at night when no one else is around?”

Gideon looked at him, “Should I ask you the same question?”

“My bad habits are not what we’re discussing,” Rip said, grabbing another handful of the popcorn, “You know it’s alright to be scared after what happened tonight.”

He watched her jaw clench before she took another long drink of her beer.

“Why do you think I’m scared?” she asked.

Rip sighed, he had no right to be counselling anyone but it was clear she was trying to forget what she’d seen earlier.

“Because you’re sitting with me, and not Kendra, trying to get through as much alcohol as possible,” Rip told her.

“Aren’t you doing the same thing?” Gideon challenged.

Rip shrugged, “Again it’s not me we’re discussing. I know what happened tonight was horrible.”

“And if I wanted to talk about it I would be talking to Kendra or John,” she snapped at him, tossing a handful of popcorn at his head, “You are not here to talk to, you’re here to…”

“To help you get drunk?” he suggested.

Gideon nodded.

Finishing his beer Rip picked up the scotch, “Then do you want to hit the real stuff?”

Picking up one of the glasses he’d brought Gideon held it out while downing the end of her beer. Rip opened the bottle and poured her a generous measure before pouring one for himself.

 

They sat in silence as they drank half the bottle, before Gideon had opened the chocolate and was extolling the virtue of proper chocolate.

Rip leaned back against the pillow and chuckled slightly.

Gideon turned, “What?”

“You just remind me of Miranda,” he told her, his words only slightly slurred.

She leaned back and faced him, “I do?”

Smiling slightly he nodded, “She always hated American chocolate,” he finished the last of the amber liquid in his glass, “And you’re both beautiful.”

Laying to face him, leaning on her hand Gideon looked at him surprised, “You think I’m beautiful?”

Rip nodded, “And smart, sweet, brilliant.”

A shy smile touched her lips, “Thank you.”

“You drink far too much caffeine though,” he teased, “It’s no wonder you’re so perky and energetic.”

Gideon reached out and touched his cheek, “You don’t talk like this much.”

“I don’t want to be here,” Rip whispered, “I want to go home.”

Her fingers continued to stroke his cheek as they lay staring at one another, Rip’s hand rested on her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Gideon whispered, resting her forehead against his, “I am but I am so glad you were here tonight.”

Rip tightened his arm around her protectively, “So am I?”

“I should go,” Gideon took a breath while her fingers slid into his hair.

Nodding Rip didn’t move away slowly drawing his hand along her spine. Neither of them were sure who moved first but as his lips caressed hers Gideon slid her arms around his neck pulling him close the kiss deepening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, new chapter for this.  
> Hopefully will get some more for this soon.  
> Enjoy

Gideon grimaced into the pillow when someone knocked on her door. 

She had a severe hangover from her binge the night before, which wasn’t surprising considering how little she normally drank, and really didn’t want to move from the cocoon she’d made for herself from her quilt.

The knock came again followed by a call, “Gideon, it’s me,” Rip’s voice floated through the door, “Are you awake? John’s made breakfast.”

Utterly embarrassed by what had happened between them the night before Gideon hoped he would assume she was still asleep.

The memory of her lapse in judgement just made her want to hide away for the rest of the day. What was worse was the memory of how nice a kiss it had been. Especially since the man she’d kissed was someone she should not have been kissing but really wanted to kiss again.

“Gideon?” Rip called again.

She remained silent listening to him walk away after a few minutes. Sighing in relief she curled into a ball and hoped the headache would dissipate soon. Unfortunately, her mind kept going back to the night before. How Rip had pulled her close, his kiss filled with longing before suddenly pulling away shock covering his face. Gideon left his room before he could say anything knowing just how big a mistake she’d made.

She didn’t do romantic relationships at all these days, burned badly in the past by people who couldn’t accept who she was or the independent streak she had. Except Rip seemed to like that she stood on her own two feet. But he was also the least available person there was.

Groaning at the situation, as well as the pain in her head, Gideon buried her face into her pillow again.

 

Rip sighed as he took a seat in the kitchen.

“I think she’s still sleeping,” he noted, gratefully taking the mug of coffee John handed him.

“Well considering the night she had,” John shrugged, “She deserves to sleep and not think about it for a while.”

Nodding Rip hoped John was only talking about the incident at the apartment and didn’t know what else had happened. He was feeling guilty about kissing Gideon, not to mention completely confused. Rip knew he’d become cold since that horrible night, he felt the wall he’d put up between him and everyone else, but he’d liked the kiss, and it had been such a long time since he’d felt connected to anyone. He knew that caring for Gideon wasn’t a bad thing, Miranda had been gone for two years, he was allowed to, but he still felt that he’d cheated on his wife.

“I called CCPD,” Kendra said as she walked in.

“And?” John asked.

She shook her head, “They’re still looking into it, but Detective West suggests that Gideon stay away from the office and her apartment for now.”

“That’s not going to go down well,” John noted with a grimace.

Rip nodded in agreement.

“I was thinking,” Kendra said, “We have a case to work on, so you two pick up the laptops along with any files for it and bring them back here. Give her something to keep her occupied.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Rip noted.

Kendra gave him a smile, “Then after breakfast go get everything before she gets up and tries to go herself.”

 

Gideon could hear noise outside her room and hoped Rip didn’t try to talk to her again. After a few minutes it fell silent before her door opened. Keeping her eyes closed, and the quilt covering her, Gideon waited for whoever it was to go away.

“Are you coming out today?” Kendra asked.

Slowly peeking out from her cocoon, Gideon shrugged.

Chuckling Kendra lay beside her friend, “What’s wrong?”

“I did something really stupid last night,” Gideon whispered, knowing any louder would make her head explode.

“What?”

“IkissedRip,” she mumbled.

Kendra frowned, “Say that again so I can understand.”

Gideon grimaced saying slightly louder and clearer, “I kissed Rip.”

Staring at her Kendra opened and shut her mouth several times before asking, “How was it?”

“Kendra!!” Gideon cried, wincing in pain at her own voice.

“Come on, Rip is cute,” Kendra noted, “A really nice guy and…”

“And not over his wife’s death,” Gideon finished for her, “Not to mention my business partner who I have to work with.”

Kendra winced, “I didn’t think of that.”

“It was a huge mistake,” Gideon sighed, “We were drinking, and talking. It sort of happened. Rip pulled away from me so fast you would think he’d been burned. He looked so guilty.”

“Well that explains while you’re hiding in here,” Kendra mused, “The hangover and you feeling guilty for making him feel guilty.”

Gideon groaned, “I can’t face him.”

“Yes, you can,” Kendra replied, “Because you are you and I have never known anyone as strong. So, get up and have a shower then come downstairs to get something to eat. John and Rip are bringing work from the office.”

“Kendra…”

“Do as you’re told,” Kendra cut her off, “I’ll make you some coffee.”

 

Gideon gratefully accepted the glass of water and painkillers Kendra handed her when she stepped into the kitchen. She’d been sick before getting into the shower, and after she got out, but her stomach felt a little better now.

“Here’s your coffee,” Kendra placed the mug on the table in front of Gideon, “And some toast.”

“Thank you,” Gideon sighed, taking a long drink of the coffee.

Kendra squeezed her shoulder and grabbed some coffee for herself. They sat in silence, Gideon’s headache had finally disappeared when John and Rip returned.

As the two men placed the computers and files on the table, Gideon kept her eyes averted from Rip. 

“Okay, people,” John said, “I am going to head to my business. Help yourselves to whatever you find, and I’ll bring dinner.”

Without another word John disappeared leaving the three of them. Gideon started looking at her email frowning when Kendra suddenly stood.

“I’ll be back,” she said, “I have some things to do.”

Before Gideon could protest, Kendra was gone leaving her alone with Rip. Keeping her eyes on the screen she could feel him watching her, wanting to talk and she didn’t know how this would go.

Suddenly Rip pushed the screen down, closing the laptop before she could protest.

“Are you ever going to look at me ever again?” he asked softly.

Wincing she raised her eyes to his, finding concern in the ones looking back at her. Rip wasn’t angry but worried.

“You know we can talk about what happened last night,” Rip noted, “Or we can completely ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Which do you want?”

Rip sighed, “To pretend it never happened but honestly my instincts in these things have never been that good.”

Unable to stop herself Gideon chuckled at his wry reply.

“At least I finally got a smile,” Rip said, before he continued, “I am sorry about what happened last night. I do like you, Gideon. In the short time we’ve known one another I’ve come to care about you but I’m not in the right frame of mind for anything else.”

“Rip…”

“Please let me say this,” he cut her off, “My family were killed by someone I trusted, someone I had welcomed into my home. Then I found out he had been on the payroll of one of the city’s biggest crooks. Before we could arrest him, he…he…”

Gideon reached out and rested her hand on his arm, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I do,” Rip replied. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “He came to my house where he killed my wife and son before shooting me. I was in hospital for a long time and I was just getting back to work when his trial was about to start. He escaped. I didn’t react well and here I am.”

“You’re here to hide?” Gideon asked, not revealing John had already told her this.

Rip shrugged, “I honestly think my mother was planning to send me here for some time. But yes, you’re right. I’m on special leave from the force.”

Gideon squeezed his hand, “I shouldn’t have put us in that situation. After what happened I wanted someone who would let me follow my worst instincts, you were my best option.”

“So, we pretend it never happened?” Rip asked.

“No,” Gideon replied, “We acknowledge it did and move on as friends.”

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile she had ever seen from him, “I’d like that.”

Opening her laptop again she nodded, “Then it’s time for us to get back to work. We have a case.”

*********************************************

John arrived home with food for his house-guests amused to find the three of them talking about their case. When he’d moved to Central City and opened the bar, Gilbert Ryder had been one of his first customers. At that time Gilbert had been almost his only customer and they’d become friends. 

John understood the regret Gilbert felt for not taking in his niece when his brother and sister-in-law had been killed but at the time he couldn’t care for a child. Especially one who was as brilliant as Gideon. 

Before Gilbert had died, he asked John that if Gideon took over the Agency then he be her friend, the way he had been for Gilbert.

Meeting Gideon for the first time John instantly adored her. She was as smart as Gilbert had always said but there was something about her that made people just smile being around her. She had a joy within her that endeared her to people. John instantly adored her and found himself becoming her ‘big brother’ looking out for her as best he could.

Somehow that had meant he allowed her into his home. Along with the others that now came with her.

Kendra, he looked upon as another little sister while Rip, although unsure about him at first, had shown he cared about the two women just as much.

 

Gideon sighed, leaning back in her chair annoyed, “We’ve found nothing. It makes no sense.”

“Alright,” Rip said, “Whenever Eve and I were stuck on a problem we would walk through it from the beginning. It let us go over all the evidence again no matter how small.”

“Why not?” Gideon pushed herself to her feet and began to pace.

They started walking through each step of the case they had, checking every fact using sticky-notes on the wall to map it out.

“None of this makes sense,” Rip sighed as he and Kendra added the final notes.

Staring at the timeline they’d made, Gideon frowned, “What if it’s not supposed to make sense?”

“What do you mean?” Rip asked.

“This case has always been odd,” Gideon reminded him, “Why would this girl call her mother and just say one word that could mean anything? Why not tell her where she was? Why just say that one word? It makes absolutely no sense.”

Rip nodded deep in thought, “You’re right.”

Gideon began to walk the room, she saw John dodge out of her way as she started doing circuits her mind going over everything. 

This was her superpower, solving puzzles. This was just another puzzle and there was always an answer.

Continuing to walk Gideon frowned when Rip stepped into her path, Kendra instantly moved him out of the way telling him to let her go through her process, and she continued to walk. 

Making the connections she could Gideon stopped suddenly and frowned again.

Moving to the laptop she brought up all the information they had on the intruder in her apartment.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

Rip sat at her side, “What’s wrong?”

Looking up at him, fear filled her eyes, “I think this case was a set-up. I don’t know how and I don’t know why yet but I think that whoever broke into my apartment gave us this case.”


End file.
